


The Funeral

by Leto_Svec



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After, Angst, Angsty McCree, Character Death, Gabriel’s funeral, Other, feels warning, lost lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: The team suffers from the loss of their member.Based off of a video https://youtu.be/F5tKZ8tWpj4





	The Funeral

WHY AREN'T YOU PLAYING WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE I'M SO ASHAMED OF ALL OF YOU!” Gabriel screamed out pulling his corpse from the grave scaring everyone surrounding him.— besides the point sorry just some laugh before angst   
—————————————————————————————————————

Thunder cracked and the rain poured heavily as the wind whipping the Overwatch and Blackwatch flags around. The six members huddled together crying and mourning the loss of one of their own.

The sound of weeping Mercy was heard as she sobbed on Pharah who rubbed her back trying to comfort her. They were the first to leave. Mercy let out a sob as they walked away. Pharah defenseless to the Germans emotions cried as well.

Tracer and Winston were the next to leave. Tracer couldn’t even bring herself to walk. Winston bending down letting her climb on top of him. They made themselves away from the grave. The sniffling from Winston and a sob from Tracer.

Rienhart and Torbjörn were the last left. The rain beat down on the two men. They stared at the grave before glancing at each other. Rien gave a solemn nod before turning around. Torb followed his lead as the tall man provided rain protection and a comforting shoulder to cry on.

Jesse stood and watched from the distance. The rain pouring around him, thunder cracking above him. He took one last draw of his cigarette before tossing it to the floor. He pulled his hat a little bit further down and tightened his poncho a little tighter before making it into the rain. As he approached the grave the wind seemed to harshen along with the rain beating down on him. He reached the grave as thunder struck, the name illuminated for a split second,

**Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch**

Jesse took off his hat and held it close to his chest. He took a breath and held it in. Another flash from the thunder around him send him spinning towards the sound. Jesse heard someone behind him. He had peacemaker out and was ready to fire at the person. No one was there. Jesse trudged through the muddy grass, heading back to where everyone else went.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The stitches running across his face were a mere reminder of the man he once was. The coast was clear, no overwatch members left. Jack walked closer to Gabriel's grave and laid there a single rose. Gabriels favorite, in the memory of Gabriel he was now a ‘dead man’. Jack was no longer Jack he was now soldier 76. Jack held his hand above the stone, caressing it and standing. A new life a new name for Jack.

Ana watched as all of this happened. She remained hidden on top of the neighboring tomb. She watched as everyone left and as Jack left the rose on top of Gabriel's stone. With a final crack of thunder the sky opened. The sun parted the clouds and warmed the air around them. Ana saw jack smile slightly before he pulled his hood over his face and walked away.

In the light she saw that man. The Reaper they would all soon know. Watching carefully as everyone left. The man approached the grave and Ana heard him growl, something about dead men walking. The man disappeared in a blink turning into a black fog that hurried along the yard.

Ana kept her mouth shut. She didn't say anything because she want anything. Her eye was missing and she gave up that right to be a sharpshooter. This was her curse. 


End file.
